Yulgar's Inn
Yulgar's Inn is a hostelry located in the town of Battleon. Named after its owner, the inn is widely regarded as one of the iconic places of the town, as it is where travellers rest and adventurers buy weapons. In charge of its care are Yulgar and his apprentice, Hans Olo. Other characters usually found in here in AQ include Robina Hood, Aquella, Uldor, Blackhawke, Finch and Twig the Moglin. Players can buy equipment from its many shops, and Yulgar is also able exchange adventurer no-drop equipment for twenty Z-tokens. Several quests and letters are available in there as well. Its descriptive title in AQ is "You can go inn... but you cannot go out!" By the time of DragonFable's Fire Orb's Saga's End it is said that the Inn is nearly built. Layout The inn is a two-floor building, made of wood and with a dark blue tile roof. Above the main entrance, in AQ a sign that says "inn" is hanging, while in AQW it is a sign that says "Ye Olde Inn". Yulgar and Hans receive outsiders in AQ from the reception desk, just in front of the stairs that lead to the second floor, however there is no desk in AQW, instead there is a place where you can drink Moglinberry Juice. Robina Hood in AQ can be found in the same room, where she points adventurers to the direction of a few dungeon quests, the Rogue Class, the Truphma Saga, and sells items, just as he does in her own shop. In AQW, there is Serenity in the inn, she came all the way from Falconreach to help Yulgar run his inn (probably, because Falconreach and together her inn were destroyed), she is assistant innkeeper. Next to the reception is the lounge area, where the chairs and tables are located, then the fireplace. Guests may enjoy themselves in there. Including in AQ Uldor and Aquella. The blind sage has connections in the Drakel Black Market, while Aquella may give quests to adventurers. In AQ there is a table with a letter from Beleqwaya Melamin informing the player's character to go to DragonClaw Island and a potion with a label that reads "Drink me", which triggers the Into the Darkness quest. On the second floor of the inn, the restroom and Room 42 are located. The restroom, also known as bathroom, is infested by the Shower Monster in AQ. Cysero is bathing in the bathroom in AQW. In AQ the 42 room is said to contain the answers to the universe. This door, however, is locked, bolted, and ducted taped shut. It is also said that a tiny sign on the door says "Beware of the LeopardZard!". In AQW, the Hero can access the 42 room and you can change your gender, character, there. In AQ Blackhawke, trainer of the Fighter Class can be found in the same corridor. There is a ladder to the attic. In the attic, which can be only accessed in AQ, where boxes are stored, Bishop Finch can be found. He offers the quest Monster Hunt. Trivia *Yulgar's Inn was released in AQ in October 15th, 2002, alongside the Random Adventure. Thus, it is part of AdventureQuest's first ever release, back when it was still called L.O.R.E. Category:Inns